PruCan: Raining on Sunday
by Conan-Edelstein
Summary: Sunday is the day of rest and relaxation. The day that you can get away with not doing that chore you were supposed to do, or for sleeping in all day.  Which is exactly what they do... PruCan.


Matthew woke up to the sound of rain hitting his bedroom window. He slowly opened his violet eyes, and blinked a few times, his vision fuzzy with sleep.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and reached for his glasses. Putting them on, he looked around his room.

It was simply furnished, with a dresser, desk, a small bookshelf and a closet. Nothing special. There was a large Canadian flag pinned up on one wall, a laptop sitting open on the desk, the screensaver running, and a dark red pullover hoodie tossed across the back of the desk chair. There were some books, video games and DVD's stacked on the bookshelf, a Three Days Grace poster tacked to the closet door and a few framed pictures sitting on the dresser. The walls were painted light blue. There were two windows, both letting in enough natural light that during the day he didn't need to use electrical lighting.

Matthew threw back the covers and got out of bed. His bare feet not making a sound on the cool hardwood floor, he crossed the room to the dresser to look at the pictures, like he did every morning.

Brushing a strand of hair behind his ear, he picked up the first picture.

It was of him and his twin brother Alfred. They were at their parents' cottage in northern Ontario, Canada, standing side-by side next to the fire pit. Alfred was slightly taller than Matthew, with darker blond hair than Matthew's, and baby blue eyes that sparkled with excitement (and sugar overload, no doubt) behind his glasses. He was wearing a white t-shirt with 'I NY' on it, and kaki shorts. He had his arm thrown around Matthew's shoulders, and he was pointing at the camera, flashing his trademark 'hero' grin. Matthew was hugging a white polar bear named Kumajiji-or was it Kumaju? - To his chest, and his light blond hair was glowing gold in the late afternoon sunlight. His head was tilted slightly to the side, and he was smiling shyly.

He sighed and put the picture back on the dresser. He missed the cottage. But, ever since his parents divorced, they hadn't returned to it. Him and Alfred now lived alone with their Mom, and she was at work most of the time, so he rarely got to see her.

He turned around, his eyes scanning the room for his pet bear. He smiled when he saw him curled up under his bed, snoring softly. The bear's ears twitched in his sleep.

He happened to turn back to the dresser, and another picture caught his eye. It was larger than the others, in a plain black frame. He smiled softly, and picked it up.

It was of him and a tall, albino teenager in a public park. The teen was about 18, with messy silver hair, dark crimson eyes and pale skin. He was wearing all black, which emphasized his albinism. He was grinning wildly, hugging Matthew from behind, and the Canadian was blushing furiously, laughing at something that the teen probably said.

The albino was Gilbert Beilschmidt, Matthew's boyfriend of 10 months.

Matthew hugged the picture to his chest and closed his eyes. He hadn't seen Gilbert in over three weeks. The Prussian had left exactly 25 days ago for Berlin with his younger brother Ludwig to visit some relatives, and he hadn't heard from him since. He missed him terribly. Matthew looked up and stared at the rain falling outside his window. Why hadn't he called him?

The Canadian sighed and inwardly kicked himself. Gilbert was probably busy having fun with his relatives in Germany. That was why he hadn't called or emailed him…

Matthew shook his head and sighed again, then jumped when he felt something paw at his sweatpants leg. He looked down and saw his pet bear blinking sleepily up at him.

"Who?" Kuma (lets just call him that) said, tilting his head to the side.

"Matthew Williams." Said Canadian sighed.

"Oh…" The bear mumbled.

Still holding the picture of him and Gilbert, Matthew knelt in front of the bear and scratched his ears, smiling. "Are you hungry?"

The bear nodded and put his front paws on Matthew's knee, blinking at him.

Matthew smiled, placed the picture of him and Gilbert back up on his dresser, then picked Kuma up.

"Alright. I'll get you some breakfast." The Canadian shuffled out of his room, hugging Kuma to his chest.

He passed his brother's room, which was unoccupied. Alfred was probably over at Arthur's house again, he seemed to go over there every chance he got. He insisted that nothing was going on between him and the Brit, but Matthew didn't believe him.

He continued down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he put Kuma down and headed to the fridge. He got out a can of tuna, and he opened it, putting the fish on a plate for his bear.

Placing the plate down in front of his pet, he threw out the empty can and shuffled out of the kitchen, suddenly feeling sleepy again. He decided that, since he was home alone, that nobody would care if he crashed on the couch for a few hours, even though it was about 10 in the morning.

He shuffled into the living room, and he flopped onto the couch, landing on something hard.

"OW! VERDAMMT!" A rough, hevily accented voice yelped from under Matthew, snapping him out of his sleepy trance.

The Canadian yelped and rolled off the person on his couch, landing on the floor with a thud. He stared at the person in utter disbelief.

It was Gilbert.

"_GIL!"_ Matthew gasped.

The albino sat up and grinned sleepily. His silver hair was messed up, and his clothes were rumpled from being slept in. He had been sleeping on Matthew's couch when said Canadian sat on him, waking him up.

"Who else?" Gilbert laughed his trademark 'kesesese' laugh.

Matthew got over his shock and scrambled to his feet.

"Wh-when did you get back! How did you get in? Did I hurt you?" Matthew said all the questions in a rush, the words slurring together.

Gilbert yawned and grinned. "Okay, to answer your first question, I arrived here at about 5 this morning… Secondly, I got through the garage door." He pointed behind him. "It was unlocked…." He chuckled.

"And no, you didn't. You aint that heavy Mattie, you just scared the crap out of m-m-m-me." He said around a huge yawn.

Matthew took in this information and blushed at Gilbert's comment.

"You're lucky it was me who sat on you and not Alfred…" He said quietly.

Gilbert chuckled. "Yeah, I am… He must weigh at least 500 pounds from all those burgers he eats… If he sat on me he'd fucking crush me."

"Th-that wasn't what I meant…."

"I know what you meant Mattie… I was just making fun of Alfred." Gilbert grinned, and Matthew smiled back softly.

The Prussian stood up and held his arms out to the Canadian.

"C'mere gimme a hug… I've missed ya."

Matthew stepped into the albino's embrace, hugging him back tightly. Gilbert smelled like rain, coffee and of the airport. He closed his eyes and leaned against the albino, burying his face into his shoulder. He only realized now how much he missed Gilbert.

Gilbert held Matthew close, kissing the top of the Canadian's head, smiling softly.

After a few moments, they stepped out of the embrace just enough so they were face-to face.

Gilbert smiled tiredly and tilted his forehead against Matthews, closing his eyes.

"You're still jet-lagged aren't you?" the Canadian asked softly.

"Ja… That and I'm hungover… The shit weather isn't helping… I can barely keep my eyes open. I feel like curling up in a dark corner and…." He yawned hugely. "Taking a nap…"

Matthew yawned in response. "I'm still sleepy too… I had late hockey practice last night, so I'm really tired.."

Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew softly. "Then lets sleep it off, eh?" He grinned and sweeped the Canadian off his feet, carrying him bridal style up the stairs.

Matthew squeaked in surprise as his boyfriend carried him up to his bedroom, and dropped him on his bed.

"It's Sunday, after all…" Gilbert said as he crawled into bed next to the Canadain, pulling the covers over the both of them.

"We can sleep all day and nobody will care."

Matthew smiled and scooted up to Gilbert, cuddling up to him.

_Pray that it's raining on Sunday… Stormin' like crazy… And we'll hide under the covers all afternoon…_

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew, closing his eyes.

_Baby whatever comes Monday, can take care of itself cause' we've got better things that we can do…_

Matthew closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain hitting his window and by the sound of Gilbert's heartbeat and steady breathing.

_When it's raining on Sunday…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics at the end (C) Keith Urban <em>(Raining on Sunday)<em>**

**All characters (C) Hetalia, and to Hidekaz-senpai.**


End file.
